Ginga Densetsu Weed Lemons!
by Darkeh123
Summary: There will be lemons! A few of them are WeedxKyou JeromexGin SakuraxGin and yeah
1. WeedxKyoushiro

Hey guys this is my first gdw fanfic and its gonna be lemons lol the forst one im going to be doing is Weed and Kyoushiro! I love this couple ^.^ so enjoy c:

"Hey Weed" Kyoushiro walked up to Weed feeling horny thinking "should i teach him how to make pups today?" smirking he shook "hey Weed i have'nt taught you something yet wanna come learn it? Unless your too much of a puppy than i understand." Looking at Weed's strong muscular form seeing how bg he had grown. "I am not a puppy!" Weed said and glared at him "what are yu going to teach me?" Smirking Kyoushiro stated walking away from him "follow me."

After walking a bit they reached the mating spot.  
"Weed come here in front of me." Kyoushiro said smiling as Weed obeyed. "Now do your hunting crouch" Kyoushiro said and looked at Weed's ass as Weed got into position "Now what are you going to teach me?" Weed inquired and looked at Kyoushiro. "The art of Mating!" Kyou said and hopped onto him his dick rubbing against Weed's ass. "Now pay attention this will hurt at first but afterwards it will feel good im going to mate you and later you can mate me after you've seen how to do it." Kyou explained catefully. "Okay.." Weed said confused. "This is how you'll make pups one day" Kyou said as he shoved his dick into his ass."Oww!" Weed yowled loudly and growled. "I said it would hurt at first!" Kyou said. "Do you want me to stop? Is your little puppy ass too delicate?" Kyou said mockingly. "No way!" Weed said and braced him self as Kyou satarted humping him slowly being somewhat soft as he quickly sped up and Weed began to moan. "Faster." Weed said and Kyou humoed faster moaning as Weed began humping back onto him. "WEED!" Kyoushiro yowled as he came, soon after Weed yowled out "KYOUSHIRO!" And came aswell. "That was wonderful Kyou" Weed said panting heavily. "Now can you get out of me?" He said and tried pulling off. "Weed stop! Its no use when dogs mate they tie its for when the male cums so the cum sets and makes puppies." Kyou explained softly. About 30 minutes later a soft pop was heard and Kyou pulled out of Weed's ass licking the cum off of it. "Ready for round two?" Weed said and smiled...

thats the end of chp. 1 hope you enjoyed bye!


	2. JeromexWeed

Second chapter! This one will be JeromexWeed!

Weed stretched and looked at Jerome who was beside him, suddenly getting horny from seeing him he woke Jerome up. "Yes Leader?" Jerome asked and looked at him sleepily. "Will you do anything for me?" Weed asked all the sudden. "Why of course Leader!" Jerome said "Anything you name it!" He continued and looked at him surprised. "Than come with me." Weed said leading Jerome out of the den smirking and leading him into the forest. Once they got there Weed smiled and laid with his back against a tree his dick showing perfectly and glistening, Knot and all. "Suck my dick if you will do anything for me." He said, his eyes slitted and clouded over with lust. Shocked Jerome stared at his leader who was completely open. Padding over he sat down by his dick. Seeing his leader like this was really hot and was turning him on. He prodded the dick with his tongue and tasted the pre-cum, it tasted like sugar to him. He began to lick the dick and he quickly got an erection himself. Weed moaned loudly and began humping his mouth. Soon before Weed was going to cum Jerome stopped and got up. Weed groaned and looked at Jerome disappointed, but quickly Jerome lined his ass up with his duck and plopped down onto it, Weed and him moaning loudly. Soon enough weed came and Jerome was still pumping up and down on his dick though making sure the knot didn't enter. He quickly sped up and came all over the place panting as Weed came for a second time and Jerome dropped down onto his knot making them locked but still trying to hump frantically making both of them cum as soon as that happened and he continued to do it until they had came seven times during that minute. Both of them moaned and yowled loudly and panted heavily. Weed looked at Jerome's back and span him around so he was facing his dick and began to suck it. Jerome moaned loudly and came for an eighth time humping Weed's mouth as much as he could. About half an hour later Weed's dick had gone down and a pop was heard as Jerome got off of him and licked his dick clean. "I loved that Leader, we should do that more often."Jerome said and cuddled up with Weed.

Thats the end of chp. 2!


	3. SakuraxGin

This one is SakuraxGin Weed's parents!

Yawning Gin walked over to Sakura and sat beside her nuzzling her, wanting to ask her something. "Sakura?" "Yes Gin?". Hesitating slightly he whispered into her ear "we should have pups" and licked her ear softly his dick slightly slipping out of its sheath. Looking surprised Sakura smiled and looked at Gin's dick. "Yes, Leader." She said and got up with Gin as he led the way to their den in Gajou, covering the entrance with a rock so everyone knew not to disturb him. When Gin walked in Sakura was lying on the ground her pussy showing "Oh Master, please fuck me, i want to have your puppies." She said seductively and smiled at him acting as his fuck toy. "Your master is pleased, you get your wish" Gin said and hopped onto her popping his dick inside of her and beginning to hump her slowly at first but speeding up quickly as his knot expanded and got pushed into her pussy. They both moaned loudly "Gin I'm gonna cum soon!" Sakura said "me too, lets cum together." Gin replied as they both came hard and fell to the floor panting and tied. "That was wonderful Gin, the pups will be beautiful." Sakura said and nuzzled Gin softly.

end of chp. 3


	4. GinxHougen

Im evil c: i always thought this couple was funny...

"Now that your back to health, i can finally do what i Want." Hougen said to Gin in his cabin with the door locked so his comrades coudnt get in. "What do you intend to do Hougen?" Gin demaned, chained to a wall. "I've always wanted to have FUN with you..." Hougen said his eyes full of lust and his voice seductive as he ran his muzzle acoss Gin's rear. Pushing Gin against the wall he rubbed the Inu's balls with his tail and licked his ear whispering into it "just enjoy this". Smiling Hougen licked Gin's ear one more time and than moved down and licked his sheath, the tip of his dick poking out, even in the sheath, the dick was huge. "A big one are we?" Hougen said delightfully and surrounded the sheath with his tongue and squeezing soft at first than hard and tight afterwards. Quickly the dick came out it was 14 inches long and about 2 inches wide. "this will be nice" Hougen said seductively and rubbed his dick gainst his own growing erection which was even bigger than gins when it was growing. Smiling he sat ontop of Gin's dick moaning and growling at Gin to start humping him. Gin was embarrased but still humped hard the very first time going deeper and faster at a remarkable speed, the knot slipping in and out of him quickly got bigger and bigger. Yowling out loud Hougen came all over the place and passed out, Aswell as Gin from enjoyment who had just came into Hougen.


End file.
